


Justifications

by My_Young_Friend



Category: Torchwood
Genre: Community: kink_bingo, F/M, Pegging
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-07-25
Updated: 2010-07-25
Packaged: 2017-10-10 19:33:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/103452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/My_Young_Friend/pseuds/My_Young_Friend
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Rhys not doing it for you anymore." Jack suggested, completely unable to keep the mockery out of his voice.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Justifications

 

Jack the checked the security cameras when he heard the whirr of the Hub's door opening.

Gwen.

Okay, so it was three in the morning, and she was looking...focused. Jack gave himself a few seconds to imagine that she was here to fuck him senseless and then started to wonder what she was actually doing here.

He climbed up into his office just as Gwen stormed in.

"Jack, I have a proposition for you." She still looked serious. He hoped she hadn't been doing her misguided self-righteous thing again. That was always a pain to fix.

"This would normally be where I make a filthy and inappropriate comment, but I can see you don't mean it like that."

"No,” she corrected. “No, I do mean it like that."

Jack blinked. Still smiling, although now utterly confused, he tried again.

"You're here to proposition me for sex?"

"No! No. Well, sort of. But it doesn't count as cheating!" Gwen's attempts at justification were absolutely unnecessary. Jack was firmly focused on the ‘sort of’, which in Jack-speak meant "Yes, please, give me an excuse."

"Well I'm all ears." He grinned "Not to mention all cock and ass too." Okay, so it wasn't his finest comeback, but Gwen was here asking him to fuck her. He wasn't exactly concentrating.

"Well you can forget the cock," Gwen said piquing Jack's curiosity. He noticed that she wasn't just determined, she seemed to be rushing. And she was flushed.

"Rhys not doing it for you anymore." Jack suggested, completely unable to keep the mockery out of his voice. Frankly, it was about time; he was surprised it had taken Gwen this long to stray from her darling husband.

"Don't you say that, Jack," she said, although her heart wasn't really in it "Rhys does absolutely wonderfully. He just, he has his limits." She fished around in the bag she was holding "And you don't."

Finally she pulled out something that Jack honestly hadn't expected.

"Is that a strap-on?" Jack asked with glee. "Gwen Cooper, you kinky girl!"

She smirked. "Look. I got it at my hen party. I forgot all about it what with-" she waved a hand around her stomach area "-everything. We were having a tidy up and I found it again."

"And you decided to wake me up at three in the morning to ravish me with it?"

"No" Gwen drew out, as though speaking to a moron. Jack didn't take it personally. "I just, I got in late and Rhys was asleep and it was still sitting there and-" Jack wondered if Gwen had mastered circular breathing because she didn't seem to be stopping for air.

"Going to try for a breath in there somewhere?"

"-so I thought, well it can't hurt to try it on and I did and it's got this, well, this egg thing." Gwen picked up it up, and lo and behold, inside the harness was what looked a lot like an egg-shaped vibrator. He followed a lead hanging from the harness and flicked a switch. It _was_ an egg-shaped vibrator.

"Oh Gwen, what _are_ we going to do with you." Jack turned on the charm, his tone promising very naughty things in Gwen's future.

"So, um, well I put it on properly." Gwen was starting to slow down. Jack hoped that meant she was coming to an end. "Then I saw the wires and the controller and..." she trailed off.

"Gwen, really, you don't have to explain any-"

"I just wanted to give it a go when I was actually, you know, using it and Rhys really wouldn't be into this sort of thing and you know it's not cheating if I fuck you. It's more like masturba-" Gwen was speeding up again and Jack decided to cut her off.

"Gwen," he got up and grabbed her by the arms and pushed her against the nearest wall. "You’re talking to the one man on this planet who doesn't need an explanation."

She started breathing more calmly. Well that wasn't what he wanted. Jack stepped up a gear "You could come in here, butt naked and wearing the damned strap-on, and all I'd do is bend over and direct you to the lube."

Jack watched Gwen's expression carefully; her eyes widened but never left his and she seemed to forget how to breathe for a moment. Gotcha.

She swallowed and took a deep breath.

"So, uh," she asked, a hint of a tremor in her voice giving away just how turned on she was. "Where is the lube, then?"

Jack could have kissed her, but didn't. Not yet. A few more late night visits, and she might let him, without running for the hills of Rhys. Instead he leant forward and whispered in her ear.

"Top drawer, white tube, near the back."

She swallowed again. Her posture changed along with her expression. Now it was a bit less overcome and more domineering.

"Right then," she said. "Better get your clothes off, hadn't you?"

Jack was only too happy to oblige. "Yes ma'am!" he said, removing his braces and then stripping his shirt and t-shirt in a single move. He turned quickly to his pants, unbuttoning the fly as he let his gaze drift back to Gwen. He was disappointed to see her just taking off her panties, but he’d take her going commando for now. Maybe he could even make it a permanent thing?

She turned her back to him as she hitched up her skirt and got into the harness. He caught a glimpse of the ivory-white skin of her ass. "One day," he whispered to himself. "One day soon."

When Gwen turned back, Jack tried hard not to laugh.

Gwen's pencil skirt had fallen around the protruding dildo and it was a sight to see.

"What?"

"Okay, you really should lose the skirt." he managed to choke out.

"I'm not losing the skirt, Jack."

"Then I'm gonna laugh. Sorry Gwen."

His shoulders were shaking as she glared and huffed at him, but unzipped her skirt all the same. It fell around her ankles, catching on the plastic cock as it went. The view was much improved, the harness covering only as much as a thong and leaving her sculpted abdomen very much on display. Now he could also see the full length of her toned legs. Jack looked them up and down, wondering how long it'd be before he felt them around his waist.

Gwen seemed to have no patience for Jack's fantasies.

"So, how do we do this then?" she asked, all but tapping her foot. Time to play.

"You're the top; you decide. I believe you suggested taking me across my desk?” He smiled wolfishly.

"No, I mean the lube thing. How do I do that?"

Jack took one look at Gwen's nails, slightly too-long from her wedding-day manicure and answered "You don't do that at all. Not until you've had those claws clipped."

Gwen looked a little embarrassed and Jack took pity on her. "Oh don't worry; I won't leave you out of it." He snatched up the lube from his drawer and squeezed a liberal amount over her fingers.

"Spread it over my fingers," he directed, and Gwen obediently coated each finger one by one. Jack licked his lips, cock stirring into life as Gwen dragged the lube up and down each finger. She was a natural.

"Now, you need to put the rest on the dildo. Jack leaned back against his desk, legs apart and watching as Gwen gently stroked her 'cock'. She must have noticed him watching because she started to perform - long slow sweeps from root balls to tip. She even swirled a thumb around the hole at the top. Jack could practically feel it as she did it, and fucked himself with his fingers to her rhythm.

He judged the size of the dildo - not huge so he didn't need to loosen up too much. He was probably ready, but he wasn't quite sure that Gwen was.

"Come here," he beckoned her over to the desk. The controller swung from its wires, apparently forgotten, as she walked. Jack hadn't forgotten it. He caught it in his spare hand. Gwen noticed him reach out and grabbed at it.

"Uh-uh!" he teased. "You do your job and I'll do mine." He pressed the button to turn it on. Gwen tensed and slowly relaxed into the sensation.

"Keep stroking," he directed, gesturing to her strap-on. On each movement he varied the intensity of the egg, up and down, matching her movements perfectly. He watched as her breathing grew short, her breasts moving more and more rapidly. Gwen had her eyes locked on the dildo, eyes screwing shut whenever he upped the vibration. He went back to fingering himself, wondering if he could come on just this alone.

But that wouldn't be fair to Gwen. He ratcheted up the intensity higher than before and then turned it back down to baseline. Gwen moaned in protest, but Jack just turned around, leaning on the desk and looking over his shoulder at her.

She moved forward and carefully spread Jack's cheeks. _Quick_ _learner_, Jack thought as he felt the tip of the dildo brush his hole. _Always_ _was_.

Jack could practically hear her hesitate. She sounded like she was trying to work out how to say something. All short noises that didn't quite make words. Jack was being patient but his cock was screaming for attention.

"Gwen, for God's sake just push!"

Gwen did as she was told, but slowly, too damned slowly for Jack who pushed against her. She gasped as the entire dildo was enveloped and Jack took advantage, upping the vibrations inside her. She withdrew, almost fully, but Jack reached back for her. He found her hand and brought it to rest on the edge of the desk.

"It helps if you have a little leverage."

Gwen pressed in again, both hands now pressing against the desk. He rewarded her with a higher setting and then dropped it again when she stopped.

"Oh," she said, amused and aroused. "Is that how we're playing it, Jack?"

"Who's playing?" he asked, although that wasn’t true. They’d been playing this game, dancing this dance since she’d gone for that first drink with him. Since she’d come on board. Realistically, it wasn’t going to be the best lay of his life. But the thrill of the chase, of stealing her away, made up for a lot of inexperience.

Gwen pushed faster this time, more forcefully and probably using the desk to help. _That_ was what he was waiting for.

"C'mon Gwen, just like that, just there, do it." He encouraged her verbally as much as mechanically. As she moved, Jack cranked up the egg; when she stopped, it dropped off.

Jack held himself up on one elbow, still holding the controller and altering it to suit Gwen's actions. It was probably too much to ask that Gwen remember to give Jack a reach around, so he stroked his own cock, matching Gwen's shaky thrusts. It wasn't the most passionate, talented or even capable fuck he'd ever had, but he'd take this over a thousand other lovers. Not for what it was but for what it meant.

Gwen's thrusts were speeding up; she called out a desperate "Jack!" and Jack sped up his own strokes, pushing the buttons on the controller to their limit. She slammed into him one last time and through a mixture of high-pitched moans and groans, settled herself through what sounded like one hell of an orgasm. Jack cruelly held the buttons on the highest intensity, wrenching a second out of her while he strung out his own climax. Finally he slowly wound down the vibrations. Gwen was slumped against him, tensing as the aftershocks moved through her.

What this meant, this quick fuck, was that Gwen was malleable. If she could justify this, she'd justify oral "It's not like real sex", and then full sex "It's not like you're human,” and then whatever else Jack wanted. This was just the start.

As Gwen picked herself up from his back, Jack could feel the tension in the room building. She was about to say something, something about a one-off. He could practically hear her justifications.

“Right. Well. That’s it then.”

“That’s it?” Jack asked, crooked eyebrow calling her a liar.

“Well, yes. I just wanted to see how it would work.”

“And you did. Don’t worry, Gwen. It’s not cheating if it’s something Rhys can’t do.” He knew using Rhys’ name was a gamble, but Jack had always liked taking risks.

Gwen smiled, looking relieved that Jack understood. “No, of course not. So there’s nothing to feel bad about?” There was a hint of a question in her voice.

“Bad? Were you just where I was? There was nothing bad about it!” Flattery, a little white lie, it all worked as Gwen looked away smirking.

“I’d better get back.” She began to pack up the strap-on, wiping it down with some tissues from her purse.

“Good idea,” Jack agreed. “You’ll be needing your rest.”

“Thanks Jack.” She looked truly grateful and Jack couldn’t help but feel a little shocked as she hugged him. God he was good at this.

As she walked back towards the door, Jack couldn't resist a last parting shot.

"Same time next week?"


End file.
